


spellbound

by falterth, painintheassnojutsu



Series: Naruto Femslash Week 2018 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Gay girls being gay, Ino teases Tenten about Temari, Medic Tenten, Naruto Femslash Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falterth/pseuds/falterth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/painintheassnojutsu/pseuds/painintheassnojutsu
Summary: Konoha is rebuilding after Pein and Temari has a mission. Tenten is maybe sort of in love.(Naruto Femslash Week 2018, "secret admirer" prompt.)





	spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> basically i (falterth) wrote only most of the second scene and classyfoxturtle wrote like the majority of it. cheers to femslash

Tenten stares at her.

She was just here to receive her pay for a d-rank, she didn't come here to have her heart suddenly jump to her _throat_.

This is just _offensive_!

She can't believe women this beautiful exist!

What the fuck!

“Tenten?”

Wait.

“Uh, you alright there Tenten?”

Tenten blinks, turning to face Ino. “Huh? Yeah! Sorry, just—just thinking. Anyway, that, uh, mission I was assigned is—”

“Yes, I know,” Ino says with a grin. “You said that already. And handed me your scroll. And I handed you your money. You're just distracted, right? By—ah! What's that? _Temari's_ got your eye? What a _scandal_! A diplomat and a medic! Your babies will be _beautiful_ , I'm sure—”

“ _OhmygodInoIfuckinghateyoushutup,_ ” Tenten mumbles in a single breath, turning her eyes to see if Temari hasn't noticed Ino's rambling.

She breathes a sigh of relief and glares at Ino. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some training posts to beat the shit out of,” she says, turning to the door and promptly leaving.

She hears Ino chuckle as she leaves. “Good luck, Tenten!”

She raises her middle finger high above her head.

_#_

Goddamnit. Fuck her _entire life_. Haunted by thoughts of Temari all day and then! _Then_! Temari just fucking shows up at the fucking hospital while Tenten is working! And she has to treat the gash in her thigh! This bitch!

In any case, Tenten does her absolute best to not make eye contact. Temari, being the person she is, will have none of this.

“What kind of bedside manner is this?” Temari asks, head tilted, as she watches Tenten sew up her leg with the special chakra threads. “You’re not even gonna treat me to eye contact?”

Shit. Shit shit shit.

“I—ah—that is to say,” Tenten says, fumbling over her words, and Temari laughs. God, her laugh is nice. And so is her voice. Tenten unashamedly has a thing for deep voices, for loud laughter, for loud _people,_ and Temari’s checking those boxes one by one. “You’re not even in a bed!” Temari shrugs and Tenten gives her a sharp look when she manages to move her leg and throw Tenten off her stitching. “I will knock you out,” she threatens.

She might have a weird attraction-slash-crush on Temari, but nobody— _nobody_ —messes with her medical work and gets away without a scolding. “Fine, fine,” Temari agrees, waving her hand carelessly.

Half an hour and many careful stitches later, Tenten is looking down on her handiwork. She’d finished the stitches and then used medical chakra to heal the wound. The threads had dissolved when they came into contact with her own chakra, and Temari’s leg is good as new, save for the huge scar running down her thigh.

She’s just finished washing her hands and cleaning up the area, cleaning the blood off Temari, when the older girl speaks up. “Hey, Tenten.”

Now that she’s out of the zone, Tenten is once again susceptible to her shitty feelings. This is just . . . great. “Hm?” she says, deciding not to risk actually speaking.

“How can I put this without sounding—oh, fuck it. You’re hot. Wanna go on a date?”

**Author's Note:**

> we're living it up in [gama-chan party](https://discord.gg/g25p3S3), discord server run by yours truly.


End file.
